1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the prevention or mitigation of corrosion. The invention particularly relates to the prevention or mitigation of corrosion caused by aldehydes.
2. Background of the Disclosure
H2S Sulfide (H2S) and/or mercaptans are often encountered in the exploration for and production of oil and natural gas. The presence of H2S and mercaptans is usually objectionable because they may react with other hydrocarbons or fuel system components. Another reason that the H2S and mercaptans are objectionable is that they are often highly corrosive. Still another reason that H2S and mercaptans are undesirable is that they have highly noxious odors. The odors resulting from H2S and mercaptans are detectable by the human nose at comparatively low concentrations and are well known. For example, mercaptans are used to odorize natural gas and used as a repellant by skunks and other animals.
One solution to these problems is to “scavenge” H2S and/or mercaptans. Certain aldehydes are known to be useful for these purposes. For example, glyoxal (OHCCHO) has been used at low pH (sometimes as low as pH 2-4) as a successful scavenger. Glyoxal and other aldehydes such as acrolein and formaldehyde are known to be useful in a variety of other applications such as biocides, disinfectants, and the like.
But the use of such aldehydes can of themselves sometimes be a problem. Aldehydes may be corrosive to metals such as aluminum, iron, and steel. It would be desirable to be able to employ such aldehydes at high concentration while minimizing the corrosion caused to metals in contact with the aldehydes.